


Dziesięć w skali Beauforta

by jan_kowalski (duod)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Multi, Seaside, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/jan_kowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morze. Niektórzy szukają w nim spokoju, ukojenia, chcą w jego spokojnych wodach utopić swe troski. Inni szukają w nim czegoś zgoła odmiennego, gdy nie ma już nadziei... </p><p>Czego szuka w nim John Watson? Co morskie fale przyniosą na jego brzeg? Zgubę? Czy szczęście?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nocny rozbitek

_Co za śmiertelna pustka, jaki mimowolny brak wiary w tych wierszach, co wszelką wiarę unicestwiać się zdają,  
odmawiając zmartwychpowstania istotom, które zginęły nie wiedzieć gdzie, pozbawione grobu_.

 **Herman Melville, _Moby Dick_.** Tłumaczenie: Bronisław Zieliński

 

  
Trawa na klifie mieniła się od rosy, księżyc oświetlał drogę przed nim, a uszy Johna wypełniał szum morza. Nie był pewien jak się tu znalazł, był zbyt pijany, aby takie rzeczy go obchodziły. Wiedział tylko, że idzie się zabić.

Życie było ciężkie jeszcze zanim przyjechał do Szkocji. Ale tutaj czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczny, kaleki, niechciany. Siostra go tu wysłała; do domku nad morzem, odziedziczonego po rodzicach, gdzie ich babcia spędzała każde wakacje do śmierci (po której chatka stała niezamieszkana i służyła tylko jako domek letni dla Harriet i jej żony, gdy jeszcze ją miała). Była dosyć daleko od miasta, ale Watsonom-letnikom nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, bo w przybudówce stały dwa rowery. Watson-wygnaniec z kulawą nogą mógł tylko liczyć na znajomą Harry z miasta, że go podwiezie, jeśli akurat będzie wolna. Zazwyczaj nie była.

Gdyby był zdrowy mógłby chodzić pieszo, to w końcu tylko pięć kilometrów. Ale nie był zdrowy. Noga go bolała, a laska, z którą chodził sprawiała, że poruszał się niezgrabnie i bardziej przeszkadzała niż pomagała na wilgotnej, gliniastej glebie i śliskiej trawie. Tak jak teraz.

Gdy szedł pijany na klif, by z niego skoczyć.

Widział już krawędź, latarnia morska błyszczała w oddali, odbicie księżyca mieniło się w spokojnych falach. Ale los nigdy nie był zbyt przychylny Johnowi Watsonowi i teraz to nie miało się zmienić, bo poślizgnął się i przewrócił, lądując w mokrej trawie.

Jego kolega z wojska (wszyscy mówili na niego “Trójkąt” bo był bardzo szeroki w barach, John nie znał go bardzo dobrze, przez jakiś czas mijali się w okopach, to wszystko) przyjechał do krewnych w Berwick i postanowił go odwiedzić. Mogli się spotkać tylko podczas jednego wieczoru i raczej to Johnowi zaszkodziło niż pomogło. Trójkąt przyjechał z dziewczyną, która Watsona polubiła, ale on jej nie, bo go żałowała. Po zastanowieniu, nie lubił też specjalnie Trójkąta. Był rubaszny, bardzo głośny i zbyt wesoły. Za bardzo przypominał Johnowi siebie, przed postrzałem, przed powrotem do Londynu i przed przyjazdem tutaj.

W pubie wypił za dużo. I w efekcie za dużo myślał.

 _Możesz to skończyć_ , mówił jego pijany umysł. _W domu masz pistolet. A jeśli nie będziesz mógł czekać, to po drodze do domu, no wiesz… Przecież mieszkasz nad morzem_.

Trójkąt, też był pijany. Początkowo chciał go odwieźć, czy raczej poprosić dziewczynę by to zrobiła, ale już poszła, więc sam rozumiesz, Watson, jestem pijany, Watson, nie mogę jechać. Powiedział, że to nic. Nawet zdołał się uśmiechnąć, powiedzieć z pijanym chichotem że noc taka jasna, chętnie się przejdzie to go otrzeźwi.

Tak się tu znalazł. Teraz, z twarzą w trawie i piasku, łykając łzy i śluz z nosa, kuląc się w bezsilnym płaczu jakiś mały, cichy głos w jego głowie mówił, że jakoś to będzie, ale mu nie wierzył.

Od początku nie wierzył, że będzie dobrze.

Po jakiejś połowie godziny uspokoił się.

\- To głupie - szepnął na głos. - Przecież to boli. Woda wpływa do płuc, wypełnia je i to podobno cholernie boli.

_Masz w domu pistolet._

_Jakoś to będzie._

Westchnął. Może jak tu chwilę posiedzi, to wytrzeźwieje jeszcze bardziej? Będzie mógł iść do domu i odespać. Rano wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej. Choć pewnie nie lepiej.

Wstał z trudem i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, świecąc telefonem, aby odnaleźć laskę. Pokulała się bliżej krawędzi klifu. Podnosząc ją spojrzał w dół. Latarnia morska i księżyc oświetlały skały, obmywane przez fale. Po prawej rozciągała się plaża o jasnym piasku, którą w ciągu dnia przechadzali się zakochani, albo pary z dziećmi. Nagle zobaczył…

Nie. Niemożliwe, pomyślał John. To pewnie tylko konar, obdarty z kory, martwy pniak, przywleczony na plażę przez prąd. Albo foka. Podobno przypływają w te okolice.

Ciało się poruszyło i John sam nie wiedzieć kiedy ruszył w stronę plaży. Pijany czy nie, był lekarzem, a to może być ktoś potrzebujący pomocy. Podkręcona alkoholem wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obrazy rozbitych statków, ocalałych marynarzy trzymających się jakiejś belki by dodryfować do zatoki, co go nawet trochę ożywiło.

Mężczyzna nie był marynarzem. Ciężko było powiedzieć czym był, bo był zupełnie nagi. W dłoni trzymał jakąś szmatę, dosyć długą, dużą jej część ściskał nogami, jakby się bał, że ktoś mu ją wyrwie. W jego ciemnych włosach wiły się wodorosty. John pochylił się i zmierzył puls. Nieznajomy po chwili wypluwał słoną wodę ( _woda wypełnia płuca i topisz się; to boli_ ), a John zdejmował swoją kurtkę, aby mu ją oddać.

\- Zabiorę cię gdzieś, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny - powiedział, choć sam nie wiedział skąd pojawił się pomysł, że nieznajomy jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Pomagał mu iść stawiając małe kroki, w stronę domu. Nocny rozbitek, którego uratował wciąż ściskał w dłoni swoją szmatę, a jej koniec sunął ciężko po ziemi za nimi.

  
Domek miał ponad sto lat i orygianlanie był chatką rybacką. Mury zbudowano z kamieni, tych samych, z których morze wyrzeźbiło klify, późniejsze ubytki wypełniano cegłami, z których wzniesiono też przybudówkę na węgiel, narzędzia, a teraz i rowery. Babcia, lubiąca tu przyjeżdżać przez całe życie, pod jego koniec zainwestowała niemałe pieniądze w założenie kanalizacji, wymianę dachu i podłóg, a także dobudowanie do głównego budynku łazienki i małej, przeszklonej werandy z widokiem na morze, nazwanej przez nią “akwarium”. Wnętrze kryło dwie izby, większą zaadoptowano na salonik z aneksem kuchennym, druga była sypialnią, nad nią znajdowała się antresola, pełniąca funkcję stryszku i spiżarki, z której Harriet zrobiła dodatkową sypialnię, wstawiając tam materac i niską szafkę z szufladami. John zajął tę na dole, z powodu nogi, z czego był wyjątkowo zadowolony właśnie tego ranka, kiedy z kacem-gigantem próbował wytoczyć się z łóżka.

Cholera, chyba bez klina nie będzie w stanie funkcjonować. Na co mu to było?! Kac z którym John się obudził był chyba najgorszym w jego życiu, a w każdym razie zbliżony objawami i intensywnością to tego najgorszego. Głowa pękała mu od samego szelestu pościeli, gardło i język były jak pustynia Sahara i na dodatek bolał go kark od niewygodnej pozycji w której spał.

\- Nigdy więcej - jęknął i od razu się skrzywił. Dlaczego wczoraj nie skoczyłem z tej skały?, pomyślał gorzko, przynajmniej nie obudziłbym się w takim stanie.

Usiadł ignorując ból i mdłości, przypominając sobie to co działo się minionej nocy; pub, droga przez trawę, klif i…

W jego pamięci pojawiło się wspomnienie nieznajomego mężczyzny z plaży, to jak oddawał mu swoją kurtkę, jak prowadził go przez klify, potykającego się jeszcze bardziej niż on, mimo, że to Watson był pijany. Po bardzo długiej i powolnej drodze John był tak zmęczony, że jedynie położył gościa na kanapie, wdrapał się na kilka stopni drabiny by sięgnąć na antresolę i ściągnąć z materaca kołdrę i prześcieradło (poduszki nie dosięgnął), w które owinął leżącego w salonie golasa, sprawdzając przy okazji czy nie jest ranny albo czy nie ma gorączki. Po krótkiej szarpaninie z zapałkami i drewnem Johnowi udało się rozpalić w piecu, po czym sam udał się na spoczynek. Był tak zmęczony, że jedynie zzuł buty i wyłuskał się z dżinsów.

Spojrzał na okno (krzywiąc się, bo od razu oślepiło go światło), słońce było już względnie wysoko. Wstał chwiejnie i wyjrzał z pokoju. W saloniku stała kanapa, przez którą teraz była przewieszona kurtka Johna. Mężczyzna z plaży, owinięty w prześcieradło, stał przy piecyku i coś smażył. Pachniało jak jajecznica i kiełbaski.

\- Skończyły się jajka - powiedział cichy, ale bardzo głęboki i przyjemnie chropowaty baryton. Gość odwrócił się do Johna z patelnią w dłoni. Był dość wysoki, fałdy prześcieradła które miał na sobie więcej odkrywały niż zasłaniały, bo w końcu potrzebował dwóch dłoni by robić śniadanie. John starał się utrzymać wzrok na jego teraz marszczących się brwiach.

\- Wyglądasz gorzej niż zakładałem - powiedział mężczyzna z niesmakiem.

\- Ty też nie prezentujesz się zbyt wyjściowo - mruknął John i wiedział, że ma rację. Obcy stojący przed nim był przeraźliwie blady i chudy, gdzieniegdzie jego ciało pokrywały zadrapania i siniaki, oczy zaś miał przekrwione, a powieki trochę opuchnięte. - Poza tym, to niezbyt miła rzecz do powiedzenia komuś, kto ci dał dach nad głową.

To ostatnie John chciał powiedzieć żołnierskim, lekko podniesionym głosem, ale po chwili złapał się za głowę. Boli…

\- Usiądź i zjedz. Zrobiłem ci też kawy, postawi cię na nogi.

John dał za wygraną i przeszedł na werandę. Kawa rzeczywiście tam stała i była okropna, ale przemilczał to. Najwyżej wyleje to gdy gość nie będzie patrzył.

\- Sherlock - powiedział mężczyzna z plaży, gdy John zastanawiał się gdzie może pozbyć się tej lury. Zaskoczony spojrzał, na stawiany przed sobą obiad.

\- Co?

\- Sherlock Holmes. Tak się nazywam.

\- Och - westchnął John, zajęty bardziej mieszaniem w talerzu jajecznicy.

\- Wiem, że ty nazywasz się John Watson, bo listonosz przyszedł z pocztą. Zostawił pocztówkę.

\- Nieładnie grzebać w cudzej korespondencji.

\- Nie grzebałem. Zerknąłem tylko i ją odłożyłem, chciałem znać adres. Leży z resztą poczty na lodówce.

John kiwnął głową. Ta jajecznica nie wyglądała na cud kulinarny. Właściwie nie wyglądała nawet jak kulinarna dolna półka…

\- I tak bym z niej wiele nie wywnioskował - ciągnął dalej nieznajomy. - Twój telefon był bardziej pomocny. Nawet wyładowany.

\- Taki z ciebie bystrzak - mruknął Watson nabierając kawałek jajka na widelec. Ta konsystencja kojarzyła mu się z salmonellą.

\- Taki, że wie, że jesteś byłym lekarzem wojskowym, który stacjonował na bliskim wschodzie, ale został odesłany z powodu obrażeń i traumy, i że masz starszego brata alkoholika, który rozstał się z żoną.

Kubek, który John własnie podnosił do ust, wylądował na ziemi, rozlewając problematyczną, kawopodobną ciecz i tym samem rozwiązując problem dyskretnego pozbywania się go. Watson jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko patrzył, na owiniętego w prześcieradło, zmęczonego i wychudłego człowieka, z którego ust przed chwilą, z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, wystrzeliły te dziwne, bo niezwykle trafne, spostrzeżenia.

Nieznajomy chyba się znudził milczeniem bo w końcu prychnął cicho.

\- Nie rób takiej miny. Kartka jest od jakiegoś Murraya, który wspomina coś o Afganistanie, a poza tym jest zaadresowana do “doktora Johna Watsona”. Nie licząc tego, że jesteś w tej chwili skacowany i niewyspany, to twoja fryzura i postawa mówią mi o tym, że jesteś żołnierzem. Masz wciąż opalone dłonie i twarz, ale gdy przed chwilą paradowałeś w bokserkach i koszuli mogłem dojrzeć, że nagdarstki i cała reszta jest zupełnie nie opalona, bo była pod mundurem. Warstwa kurzu na okapie pieca mówi mi, że nie było odkurzane od dwóch tygodni, ale na meblach kurze są wytarte, więc co jakiś czas je wycierasz, jesteś tu mniej więcej dwa tygodnie. Telefon nie jest twój bo nie masz na imię Harry; dostałeś go od kogoś z rodziny, stawiam na brata, nie kuzyna, i nie ojca, bo to gadżet dla młodych, a więc brat, grawerunek wskazuje na prezent po byłej żonie a o alkoholizmie świadczą zarysowania przy wejściu ładowarki.

John kłapnął szczęką, która opadła mu nie wiedzieć jak dawno temu podczas tego wywodu. Z szoku aż zaczął jeść kiełbaski (które nie były wcale złe).

\- Harry to zdrobnienie od Harriet, ale…

\- Ugh! - warknął Sherlock, i jakaś odrobina radości która pojawiła się w jego oczach po tej dedukcji rozpłynęła się zupełnie. - Coś, zawsze coś… Ale już dawno tego nie robiłem, wyszedłem z wprawy…

\- Ale to i tak… Wow.

Holmes spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Johnowi zdawało się, że jego policzki… No, może nie poróżowiały, ale na pewno przybrały kolor trochę bardziej odpowiadający zdrowej cerze.

\- Serio? Ehm, tak, wiem. Byłem… To znaczy, jestem detektywem - powiedział zmieszany i po chwili zamilkł wpatrując się w morze.

John zjadł w milczeniu kiełbaski i wybrał te kawałki z jajecznicy, które nie były glutowate. Jego gość siedział na przeciwko i pił kawę. Ciekawe, czy też była taka paskudna jak jego.

\- Jak z ciebie taki mózg - odezwał się w końcu Watson, odzyskując język w gębie razem z nowym ładunkiem gorzkiego sarkazmu. - To co robiłeś goły na tej plaży?

\- To samo co i ty - uciął mężczyzna z kpiącym grymasem na ustach.

\- Spacerowałeś pijany po klifach?

\- Nie, chciałem się zabić.

Watson otworzył i zamknął usta kilka razy, po czym wrócił do zabawy jajkami na talerzu. Co niby miał mu odpowiedzieć. Skoro wiedział, że jego siostra to pijaczka to podejrzewał, że nie było sensu udawać, że wcale nie ma problemów ze sobą. Autodestrukcyjnych problemów.

Sherlock nawet nie próbował ukryć satysfakcji z tego, że uciszył Johna tą niewygodną prawdą. Dopił kawę, wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem (a jednak!) i wstał, by wynieść kubek do zlewu. Poplamione kawą i pogniecione poły prześcieradła znów się rozchyliły…

\- Boże - jęknął John z irytacją. - W łazience na drzwiach wisi szlafrok, załóż go, okej?

\- “Sherlock” wystarczy - zamruczał Holmes zadowolony z siebie. Chyba od dawna chciał użyć tego suchara.

\- Załóż ten jebany szlafrok, do ciężkiej cholery.

  
\- Wyglądam jak bezdomny - powiedział Sherlock, przyglądając się swoim nogom w jedynych spodniach Johna, które nie były na niego za krótkie.

\- Tak, bo tym w tej chwili jesteś - odgryzł się John, podając mu koszulę. Sherlock zapiął ją i wpuścił w spodnie. - Wszystko na tobie wisi.

Holmes westchnął i zapiął mankiety. Nie wyglądał źle, choć przywodził na myśl szmatę przeżuconą przez kij od szczotki. Szczerze mówiąc to te ubrania na Johna też były za duże, tak jakby pustynia skurczyła go, jak rodzynkę. A może nie pustynia.

\- Utrata wagi to oznaka depresji - Sherlock znów czytał mu w myślach i tylko żelazna siła woli powstrzymywała Johna od zapytania jak to robi. Zamiast tego prychnął cicho.

\- Gadasz jak moja terapeutka...

\- Którą zwolniłeś, bo leczenie w Londynie nie dawało efektów - mężczyzna wygładził koszulę i obrócił się przed zawieszonym w sypialni Johna lustrem. - Dobrze zrobiłeś, musiała być naprawdę nieudolna. Spotkanie ze mną dało ci wicej niż kilka miesięcy terapii, a nawet nie znałeś mojego imienia.

Watson parsknął śmiechem. Nie dość, że nieskromny, to po prostu bezczelny.

\- Kto tak niby mówi?

\- Facet przy drzwiach - powiedział Sherlock i jakby na jego znak, rozległo się pukanie. John zdziwił się nie na żarty widząc na progu kolegę, z którym był wczoraj na piwie, w dodatku wyglądającego jakby odczuł jakąś nieopisaną ulgę.

\- No, Watson, ty stary kutafonie - zaśmiał się rubasznie Trójkąt i się skrzywił (oczywiście, też miał kaca) - Stracha mi napędziłeś.

\- Co? - zapytał John. Przez jego głowę przemknęło mu, że powinien zaprosić gościa do środka, ale wtedy zobaczył co ten trzyma w ręce.

To była laska Johna.

\- Znalazłem to na klifie jak z dziewczyną poszliśmy popatrzeć na morze przed wyjazdem. Wiesz, bo to romantyczne i w ogóle… Leciałem tu na złamanie karku, bo kurde, bałem się, że spadłeś, albo… No, że coś się stało.

_Że się zabiłeś._

John odebrał laskę z dłoni kolegi, który zaczął paplać. John go nie słuchał.

\- Dzięki - powiedział tylko. Cały ranek łaził bez niej i noga… Nie bolała go.

\- Ale się strachu najadłem, ty stary byku, ty! - Powiedział Trójkąt, rozglądając się. - Fajny ten twój domek, tej, większy niż myślałem.

\- Może wejdziesz na kawę - zapytał John, chociaż jakoś nie miał głowy na gości. Miał szczęście:

\- Nie, przepraszam, ale wiesz, moja Annie… Czeka na mnie w Berwick, chce już jechać do domu, bo ma jutro pracę. Ale może innym razem, co, Watson? - mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Może zauważył, że John go nie słuchał. - Dbaj o siebie, ty skurwielu.

\- Trzymaj się - rzucił John na pożegnanie, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Zamykając drzwi spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń. Ani drgnęła.

Czyli to jednak było psychosomatyczne.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Sherlock, który opierał się o ścianę przeglądając gazetę.

Tym razem John zapytał w jaki sposób czytał mu w myślach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betę dziękuję kochanej [lunie666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666), [mykmyk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk) za wsparcie i inspirację, a Alexrrr za cenne uwagi!
> 
> Tag'w jest mało bo nie chcę zdradzać o czym dokładnie będzie fic. Chociaż i tak podejrzewam, że część z Was sie domyśli. Rating może się zmienić w czasie pisania.
> 
> Co do kontynuowania fica: Tekst jest zaplanowany na około osiem rozdziałów plus epilog, ale ta liczba może się zmienić. Nie wiem jak często będą pojawiały się update'y.
> 
> Domek jest częściowo wzorowany na istniejącm miejscu (domku na działce znajomej). Ponadto nieopodal Berwick-Upon-Tweed przy szkockiej granicy są ruiny tzw. Salmon Booth; [własnie w tym punkcie stoi chatka w której mieszka John. ](https://www.google.pl/maps/place/Scottish+Borders,+Wielka+Brytania/@55.8247402,-2.0510853,215m/data=!3m1!1e3!4m2!3m1!1s0x488786b51be264f9:0x30c681a0642b2f0)


	2. Kobieta i futro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytat z Moby Dicka jest oficjalnym mottem tego fica, ale cały czas odczuwam wielką potrzebę dodawania takiego cytatu do każdego rozdziału, dlatego na końcu będę wrzucać jakiś klimatyczny fragmencik.

Powietrze było rześkie po deszczu. John zaciągnął się nim i westchnął głośno, przeciągając się. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze; był wyspany, nie bolała go noga i jego dłoń przestała drżeć. Miał co prawda lekkie zakwasy przez to, że wczoraj wczoraj postanowił przejechać się rowerem do Berwick i z powrotem, co nadwyrężyło go znacznie, ale to wciąż był przyjemny ból, przypominający mu o tym, że jest znów sprawny.

Nie utykał już tydzień i noga bolała go tylko raz, dwa dni wcześniej, gdy zbierało się na sztorm. Chatka była zabezpieczona i wysoka fala nie była jej straszna, ale chyba wilgoć nie służyła jego obrażeniom, bo ramię też kilka razy go zapiekło. Sherlock powiedział, że to może mu już zostać do końca życia, że znał kogoś z przestrzelonym kolanem, kto potrafił bezbłędnie przewidzieć oberwania chmury.

\- No, no, to może ja będę mógł przepowiadać sztorm? Swędzenie to mżawka i lichy wiaterek, a mdlenie z bólu to tsunami.

Sherlock skrzywił się na to i wrócił do robienia okropnej zupy.

Był… Fascynujący. Poza tą sztuczką z obserwowaniem ( _“dedukcja, to się nazywa dedukcja, i to nie żadna sztuczka!”_ ) nie miał żadnych większych umiejętności, był chyba też dość leniwy, bo dużo czasu spał na antresoli, którą zagarnął dla siebie, ale zważywszy na jego stan John pozwolił mu u siebie trochę pomieszkać. Na początku obawiał się, że Sherlock okaże się straszną gadułą i nie będzie potrafił się zamknąć, ale to nie do końca była prawda. Holmes odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy miał coś do powiedzenia. Nie odzywał się, jeśli John prosił, by coś powtórzył. Gdy pytał o jego przeszłość, nie odzywał się jeszcze bardziej.

To też było fascynujące, ale już bardziej w obsesyjny sposób i John bardzo uważał, aby tej fascynacji nie pokazać. Na pytania co robił na plaży odpowiedź zawsze była zdawkowa, czasem nawet spławiająca. Słowa, wypowiedziane przez detektywa pierwszego dnia, to, że tak jak John chciał się zabić, były enigmantyczne i tylko podjudzały ciekawość Watsona. Mężczyzna jednak nie chciał o tym mówić. John podejrzewał, że przed kimś się ukrywa, szczególnie gdy brał pod uwagę takie wskazówki jak jego chorobliwa szczupłość, obrażenia i fakt, że na plaży był zupełnie nagi. Czasami zdawał się zapominać, że Watson w ogóle jest z nim w pomieszczeniu i jedynie gapił się w okno, na morze z dziwną miną.

John ziewnął i zszedł po wąskich, drewnianych schodkach z akwarium na trawę koło domu. Morze szumiało u stóp klifu, podczas gdy mewy kłóciły się na skałach o rybę. Kątem oka zobaczył coś czerwonego wśród skał. Na wzniesieniu, nieopodal ścieżki prowadzącej na drogę do Berwick stała kobieta w czerwonym płaszczu, która widząc, że się do niej odwrócił pomachała mu i ruszyła w jego kierunku.

\- Witam, czy to pana domek?

John zlustrował ją spojrzeniem. Była mniej więcej jego wzrostu… Ach, ale przez kozaki na grubej podeszwie. Coraz trudniej było spotkać dziewczynę, która była niższa od niego. Kobieta była blondynką, chociaż prawdopodobnie farbowaną. Miała duże oczy, które patrzyły na niego ciekawie i wesoło. Z urody była typową Brytyjką, ale było w niej coś sympatycznego.

\- Napatrzył się pan? - Jej rozbawiony głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Roześmiała się, gdy bąknął coś zakłopotany i John poczuł jak setka motyli materializuje się w jego brzuchu.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale cóż mogę powiedzieć… Już dawno nie widziałem tak czarującej osoby.

To nawet nie było kłamstwo. John nie flirtował z kobietą chyba z pół roku.Chyba trochę wyszedł z wprawy.

\- Więc, panie Czarusiu? - śmiała się kobieta. Gdy to robiła jej nos śmiesznie się marszczył. - To pana chatka?

\- To zależy czy zaspokoję tą informacją pani pustą ciekawość, czy ma pani w tym jakiś ukryty i niecny cel. - Jak na przykład wskoczenie mu w nocy do łóżka. Taki niecny cel bardzo by mu odpowiadał.

\- Pusta, ludzka ciekawość. I hazard - nieznajoma poprawiła czarną czapkę i odgarnęła kosmyk grzywki z oczu. - Moja Janine nie wierzyła mi, gdy mówiłam, że widziałam tu jakichś ludzi, więc przyszłam sprawdzić, czy mi się nie przewidziało. Cieszę się, że nie okazał się pan wybrykiem mojej fantazji.

\- Zależy, o jakich fantazjach pani mówi.

\- Myślę, że byłaby zazdrosna.

Entuzjazm Johna trochę przygasł. On to miał szczęście.

\- Och, a więc przepraszam, myślałem, że…

\- Podejrzewam - przerwała mu mrugając - że mimo wszystko zrozumiałaby. Jeśli w grę wchodzi tak… Uroczy domek na skale.

Znów poprawiła włosy. Hmm, albo szukała skoku w bok, albo John coś źle zrozumiał. A że miał siostrę lesbijkę, nie brał pod uwagę tej drugiej opcji.

\- Musi być bardzo wyrozumiała...

\- Do tej pory nie zgłaszała zastrzeżeń. Mamy dość otwartą znajomość…

To było obiecujące… Chyba.

\- Przepraszam, gdzie są moje maniery! - westchnęła nagle nieznajoma i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń - Mary Morstan, przyjechałam z Londynu aby pooddychać trochę jodowanym powietrzem.

\- John Watson. Tego tutaj pod dostatkiem akurat. Gwarantuję, jestem tutaj już prawie miesiąc i czuję jak moja tarczyca odżywa.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To jak z tym domkiem? Jest twój?

\- Należy do mojej siostry. Ostatnio rzadko przyjeżdża…

\- No właśnie, już drugi raz jesteśmy w okolicy i zimą nikogo tu nie było.

\- Należy do rodziny od pokoleń. Ma ponad sto lat, chyba.

\- Fajnie tak mieć domek nad brzegiem morza, jak w jakiejś bajce - westchnęła Mary, wpatrując się w fale. - Może go wynajmujecie?

\- Mogę zapytać siostry, trochę grosza to zawsze coś w tych trudnych czasach. I domek by nie stał pusty, gdy ona musi poświęcić czas firmie.

I gorzale.

\- Firmie?

\- Ma dwa butiki w Londynie, ale w tym roku otworzyła filię w Cardiff więc ma trochę więcej na głowie.

\- A ty? Czym się zajmujesz?

\- W tej chwili? - John zrobił zabawną minę, ale wiedział, że zaczyna tracić grunt pod nogami w tej konwersacji. “W tej chwili zajmuję się układaniem swojego życia w cywilu, dlaczego pytasz?” nie było chyba odpowiednią rzeczą do powiedzenia. - Jestem lekarzem. Ale w tej chwili jestem na wakacjach. A ty?

Zrobiła śmiertelnie poważną minę i wyglądałaby wciąż słodko, gdyby nie to co powiedziała:

\- Jestem myśliwym. Właśnie wyszłam na polowanie.

Johnowi chyba opadła szczęka (musi zacząć się do tego przyzwyczajać), a Mary po prostu się roześmiała. Przyłożyła aparat do twarzy i po chwili rozległ się dźwięk migawki.

\- _Pif paf!_ To moja strzelba.

\- Aaa, jesteś fotografem. Wybacz, przez chwilę bałem się, że pomylisz mnie ze zwierzyną i mnie upolujesz.

\- Już to zrobiłam - zaśmiała się i spojrzała na ekranik swojego aparatu. - Wspaniały okaz mi się trafił.

John nie wiedział, co robić, bo od dawna tak się nie czuł. Opanuj się, człowieku, myślał powiedział bardzo stanowczy głos w jego myślach. I zaproś ją na drinka.

\- Jeśli chcesz wykorzystać mój wizerunek, to chyba powinnaś mi to jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- Mmm, masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- Czy ja wiem… Zatrzymałaś się w Berwick? Może, ekhm, moglibyśmy się wybrać na piwo? Znam taki miły pub…

\- Och, bardzo chętnie.

\- Oczywiście jeśli twoja dziewczyna nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Myślę, że decyzja nie należy do niej - mrugnęła. - Jestem dużą dziewczynką. Poza tym już wspominałam, nasza relacja jest bardzo otwarta. Jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię.

O tak, miał ogromną nadzieję że istotnie, wie o czym mówi.

  
Sherlock akurat stał przy piecu, gdy John wszedł do domku, ale Watson był pewien, że przyglądał się jemu i Mary przez okno. Czekał na pytanie typu “kto to?” albo “czy znasz tę kobietę?” ale się nie doczekał. Pewnie mądrala już to wszystko wydedukował.

\- Co na obiad? - zapytał detektywa. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale Sherlock wziął na siebie gotowanie. John podejrzewał, że nie chciał być bezużyteczny i może trochę się nudził. Doceniał jego dobre chęci, ale jedzenie wciąż bywało niedogotowane lub przesolone.

Holmes podniósł pokrywkę wielkiego garnka pokazując, że jest wypełniony jakąś zupą.

\- Rybna - mruknął Sherlock i przykrył garnek z trzaskiem. Ktoś wstał lewą nogą. John doczłapał do stołu w akwarium i usiadł przy stole. Leżała na nim wczorajsza gazeta.

\- Pachnie… Dobrze. Jak na rybę - powiedział John, ale już kilka dni temu zauważył, że próba zagajania nie zawsze kończyła się pomyślnie. Holmes nie dawał się wciągnąć w pogawędki jeśli sam nie chciał.

I chyba tym razem Johnowi udało się trafić na dobry moment.

\- Gotowanie nie jest trudne, to chemia.

\- Taki chemik z ciebie? To już nie detektyw?

\- To się nie wyklucza. A co, - Sherlock odwrócił się - uważasz, że kłamię?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Ale pomyślałeś.

John westchnął i sięgnął po gazetę. Po chwili Sherlock postawił przed nim parującą zupę.

\- Powiedz, jeśli nie jest dość słona - powiedział i wrócił do garnka by nalać i sobie. John zamruczał z aprobatą.

\- Jeśli każdy chemik tak gotuje, to… Co robisz? - John uniósł brew widząc, że Sherlock siada na małej ławeczce stojącej na werandzie, tyłem do morza.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć - powiedział Holmes, dmuchając na łyżkę.

\- Na co?

\- Wodę.

John chciał zapytać, co ma przez to na myśli, ale było widać, że mężczyzna już więcej nic nie powie. Może widok morza przyprawiał go o chorobę morską? Jakby nie patrzeć, to chyba nie miał związanych z nim miłych wspomnień.

Zupa była na tyle dobra, że obaj zjedli po dokładce. Nie była niedosolona, jak dla niego była wyśmienita! John nie wiedział nawet, że w domku mają jakiekolwiek przyprawy poza pieprzem i solą. Po obiedzie John usiadł na kanapie by dokończyć gazetę, ale Holmes mu przeszkodził.

\- Chciałem ci podziękować… Bo tego nie zrobiłem. Dziękuję za ratunek z plaży i za to, że mogłem  tu chwilę mieszkać.

\- W porządku - powiedział John, zgodnie z prawdą. Owszem, Sherlock był dziwny, ale go polubił, chyba dlatego nie powiedział mu sam, że ma się wynieść. Był ciekawy i… Było w nim coś tajemniczego, jakaś zagadka, prosząca się o rozwiązanie.

Niestety, chyba nie będzie miał okazji.

\- Dzisiaj odejdę - powiedział detektyw z poważną miną i John ugryzł się w język naprawdę mocno, aby nie skomentować jak bardzo ostatecznie to słowa brzmiały. - Nie chcę nadwyrężać cię finansowo.

\- Oczywiście.

\- I okropnie się nudzę, więc wolę odjechać nim zacznę strzelać do ścian.

\- No, to by było niemiłe. Na pewno nie mógłbym pamiętać o tobie jako o rozwijającym się talencie kulinarnym.

\- Dzięki za ubranie. I czy mógłbym pożyczyć kilka pensów na podróż? Odeślę ci je jak tylko wrócę do Londynu. I ciuchy też.

\- Mógłbyś zostawić mi jakieś namiary, czy coś…

\- Chciałbym, ale nie mam jak w tym momencie. Trochę… Mnie tam nie było. Podejrzewam, że moje mieszkanie już nie jest moje.

John patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym wstał i poszedł do sypialni. Wrócił z dwoma banknotami piędziesięciofuntowymi, które podał Sherlockowi.

\- Tyle powinno ci starczyć. I nie wiem… Odezwij się czasami. Może jak będę w Londynie zaprosisz mnie i zrobisz mi zupy.

Sherlock przez chwilę wydawał się zdziwiony… Po czym uśmiechnął się. John nie pamiętał, czy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia widział aby mężczyzna się uśmiechał naprawdę, w szczery, szczęśliwy sposób. Chyba, że kpiące, zadowolone z siebie wygięcie ust po bezczelnej dedukcji można nazwać uśmiechem. Tego było na pęczki.

\- Dziękuję. Dam ci znać.

Po południu, bez Sherlocka, w domku zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

John wypił herbatę, włączył na chwilę telewizor, wyłączył z postanowieniem poprawienia jutro anteny na dachu, bo ekran śnieżył. W końcu ubrał się w świeżą koszulę i wyprasowane spodnie, wypastował buty i po zastanowieniu, wsiadł na rower by dojechać do Berwick. Po dwóch kilometrach zaczął żałować tej decyzji, ale zacisnął mocno zęby, ignorując ból tyłka i ud. Musi się kiedyś przyzwyczaić.

Na miejscu był jakieś pół godziny przed randką, bo chciał się zatrzymać przy bankomacie. Rozpaczał wewnętrznie nad saldem, które wyświetliło się gdy wypłacił trochę pieniędzy i ruszył do pubu. Wypił jedno piwo (na odwagę) i skończył je w samą porę aby odnieść pustą szklankę i  aby Mary, która przybyła pięć minut później niczego nie widziała.

\- Długo czekałeś?

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się - właśnie przyszedłem.

Barman, słysząc to, posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie nad głową kobiety. John postanowił udawać, że go nie widzi.

Okazało się, że Mary nie miała dużo czasu, bo ona i Janine mają jakieś służbowe zobowiązanie do załatwienia. Nie chciała powiedzieć co, twierdząc, że jeśli będzie wiedział o niej wszystko już teraz, to stanie się dla niego za nudna i nie będzie chciał już z nią pić piwa.

\- Jesteś lekarzem? - zdziwiła się gdy wyznał to przypadkiem. Wydawała się pod wrażeniem i John poczuł się zakłopotany.

\- No, tak, jestem. Ale jestem też żołnierzem, służyłem w Afganistanie. Trzy zmiany - bał się, że zacznie go wypytywać, dlaczego wrócił, ale ku jego uldze rozmowa potoczyła się w innym kierunku.

\- Chciałabym tam pojechać - westchnęła Mary. - Na pewno zrobiłabym tam wspaniałe zdjęcia. Raz nawet prawie mi się udało załapać z jakimiś korespondentami wojennymi, ale Janine mi to wybiła z głowy.

\- Długo… Jesteście razem?

\- Kilka lat - powiedziała tajemniczo, upijając łyk z kufla. Zostało jej trochę pianki na wardze, którą po chwili oblizała, uśmiechając się. - To się trzyma tak długo chyba tylko dzięki wspólnym interesom, które mamy. Ale nie mówmy o niej.

\- Czy to rozkaz? - zapytał John i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. W odpowiedzi Mary zaśmiała się uroczo. Jej nos znów słodko się zmarszczył, jak u kichającego kota.

\- Wiesz, nawet wyglądasz mi na takiego co lubi dostawać rozkazy. Muszę się zastanowić, jak to wykorzystać, panie doktorze.

Mimo że randka trwała zaledwie dwie godziny, spędzili je miło. Na tyle, że Mary pocałowała go w kącik ust i wsunęła do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów Johna swój numer napisany na serwetce. Wpisał go szybko w komórkę, zanim wziął się za odpinanie roweru.

Było już ciemno, ale John miał przy rowerze lampkę na dynamo, która oświetlała mu drogę przez miasto, a potem łąki na klifach. Parę razy przystawał, aby popatrzeć na gwiazdy. Wspominał Afganistan, gdzie noce były ciemniejsze, nie oświetlane przez łunę jaką tutaj na horyzoncie dawało nocne Berwick, a gwiazdy były lepiej widoczne. Ale i tak były bardziej widoczne niż w Londynie.

Ciekawe, czy Sherlockowi będzie brakowało gwiazd.

John zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się. O co mu chodzi, chłopak musiał coś strasznego przeżyć, wyglądał jak trup, dobrze, że się zebrał i pojechał do domu. Do rodziny. Na pewno ma jakąś rodzinę, nie? Dobrze, że pojechał.

A jednak… Johnowi będzie go brakowało. Może kiedyś spotkają się na piwie, gdy wróci do Londynu? W całkowicie heteroseksualnych okoliczościach, oczywiście.

Gdy John dojechał do chatki okazało się, że nie będzie musiał czekać tak długo.

Siedział na stopniu przed drzwiami, skulony, drżący,  wręcz dygoczący.

\- Nie mogłem… Nie mogłem - majaczył Holmes. John dotknął jego czoła.

\- Jesteś rozpalony - westchnął i poprowadził Sherlocka, który miał problemy z ustaniem na nogach, do środka. Mężczyzna zasnął po dwóch aspirynach oraz dłuższej chwili rzucania się na kanapie i majaczenia.

\- Nie dała mi odejść… Nie dała odjechać… Nie uwolnię się od niej…

Biedak, pomyślał John, zastanawiając się, co właściwie detektyw przeszedł. Gdy ubierał go w piżamę, znów mógł obejrzeć, tym razem na trzeźwo, zadrapania i siniaki, które zaczęły się już goić.

\- Ech, kto ci to zrobił? - szepnął John, wstając. Daleko nie uszedł, bo potknął się o plastikową siatkę, w której była…

Zmarszczył brwi, wyjmując szmatę, tę samą, którą Sherlock ciągnął za sobą pierwszej nocy. John zupełnie o niej zapomniał i skorzystał z okazji by trochę lepiej ją zbadać.

Była aksamitna w dotyku… Skóra. Futro? Być może. Przyjrzał się drugiej stronie i poczuł jak mu się cofa, więc czym prędzej wcisnął ją znów do siatki. To BYŁA skóra, zerwana z czegoś żywego, a na wewnętrznej stronie było widać resztki mięsa i tkanki tłuszczowej. John dziwił się, że futro nie przyciąga robaków, ale zauważył, że w ogóle, nie ma ono żadnego zapachu. Powinno cuchnąć tłuszczem i rozkładem.

Zawinął ją w jeszcze jedną siatkę, na wszelki wypadek, i po namyśle, wyniósł ją na dwór i zamknął w komórce na rowery. Jeśli muchy mają się z niej wylęgać, to lepiej aby to zrobiły tu a nie w domu.

Nie minęła kolejna godzina, a kładł się spać. Leżąc, zastanawiał się jeszcze, po co Sherlock zabierał skórę zdartą z jakiegoś zwierzęcia do Londynu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiejeszy rozdział to **The Decemberist i “The Crane Wife 1”** a dokładniej te wersy:
> 
> _And how I helped her and I dressed her wounds  
>  And how I held her beneath the rising moon  
> And she stood to fly, she stood to fly away..._
> 
> _And all the stars were crashing 'round  
>  As I laid eyes on what I'd found  
> My crane wife, my crane wife..._
> 
> Ponadto, aby się wprowadzić w nastrój słucham OST do filmu " **[Orka - Wieloryb Zabójca](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076504/)"** , napisanego przez Ennio Morricone, polecam szczególnie[ ten utwór](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buY35Ae7lJY). Samego filmu nie polecam, mimo, że widziałam go ostatni raz może z 15 lat temu, w dzieciństwie, więc odczuwam pewną nostalgię. Jest dość krwawy i nieprzyjemny. Za to soundtrack polecam jak najbardziej, bo jest piękny.
> 
> Podejrzewam, że kto miał odgadnąć o czym jest fic, już to zrobił, ale nie możecie być pewni do... około 4 rozdziału? Nie jestem pewna, bo już ten rozdział bardzo zmieniłam względem tego co było planowane. Możliwe, że liczba rozdziałów też się zmieni, podobnie jak rating, który już teraz zmieniam na Teen, w związku z furkoczącą pałą Johna powyżej. Serio, John, wstydu nie masz.
> 
> Wystraszonych pairingiem uspokajam, fic na pewno skończy się Johnlockiem, ale Mary i John też mają tu trochę miejsca razem... Cóż, kategoria Multi została wybrana nie bez powodu.
> 
> Za betę dziękuję Lunie i Myk. AlexRrR za sugestie oddaję 1/3 serca.


End file.
